


Terrible Inconvenience

by Linisen



Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Victorian, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: The first time Yuuri sees Mr. Victor Nikiforov, heir to the marquisdom, it does not go well at all.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666642
Comments: 56
Kudos: 672





	Terrible Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betsybonbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsybonbon/gifts).



> This was a prompt for Betsy who wanted Victuuri Victorian AU. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Betaed by the lovely[faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly).

The first time Yuuri sees Victor Nikiforov, it does not go well at all. 

He has been hearing rumors about the alpha for some time, the gossip of the ton racing through the social circuit ever since the heir of the Sigfrid estate was announced. To be fair, Yuuri is certain they all knew a Mr. Nikiforov was the heir to the marquisdom. It seems that due to the fact that the alpha had not grown up at the estate, with the Feltsman family, the ton thought it worthy of spinning endless tales. 

Yuuri first hears the gossip when visiting the seamstress, then when he goes with his mother to pick up books for his studies, and then during strolls in the village with his alpha sister. Everyone is talking about the marquis to be. Yuuri’s heard tales of his charming face, the extraordinary color of his hair, his impeccable charm and wit. He seems to be the perfect catch for an unmated omega, and therefore, everyone eligible is looking for his attention. 

The Katsuki family has been invited to a dance at Earl Giacometti’s summer estate, and since Yuuri and Mari’s parents are visiting relatives in the south, the siblings will have to attend by themselves. Yuuri is looking forward to it, for he loves to dance, but he fears he will not be able to do much of it this evening due to what he is wearing. It is a lovely piece, the deep blue complementing his features wonderfully. It is also new, picked up by Mari at the seamstress yesterday. The problem is not the dress: it is the corset. 

Since Yuuri’s mother is away, and it is very unbefitting for an alpha to lace a corset for a presented omega, siblings or not, their neighbour, Mrs. Percy, had offered to help. Yuuri had tried to dissuade her, claiming that one of the maids, could assist. She had insisted, saying that if Yuuri were ever to find a mate, he needed someone who could tuck that stomach in properly, and thus, Yuuri is stepping out of the carriage very short of breath. He’s cursing himself for letting Mrs Percy persuade him into having the corset laced so very tightly. He’s certain he will not be able to dance even one set. 

They are greeted by the earl and his mate as they arrive, and they both encourage them to find Christophe, their alpha son, farther in the house. Yuuri glances at Mari and can see that she is on edge. He starts looking around the room as they enter, searching the crowd. They arrive at the ballroom, and from the slight podium, Yuuri spots her easily. He leans closer to Mari, giving a slight tug to their linked arms.

“Miss Crispino is at the end of the room to the left,” he whispers, just loud enough that he thinks she can hear it over the music. Mari turns instantly, and Yuuri can feel her tense and then relax under his arm. “Is this the night?”

“I believe so, yes,” Mari agrees, giving him a shaky smile. “Do you want to come with me to greet her?”

“I am sure I will have the opportunity later. You go. Make good use of the time while her brother is occupied with dancing,” Yuuri replies, giving his sister a warm smile. Mr. Crispino is protective over his omega sister, and Mari will have to take any chance she can. She still holds the alpha in high esteem, since she is a rather protective alpha sibling as well. 

“You will be all right?” Mari asks, and Yuuri nods in agreement, even if he’s still having some trouble getting air into his lungs properly. Perhaps he should find Phichit and see if he’s able to loosen the vise around Yuuri’s chest. He knows from their correspondence earlier that week that his friend plans to be in attendance. 

Mari leaves, and Yuuri cannot help but smile as he sees Miss Crispino light up at the sight of his sister’s approach. Yuuri hopes Mari will find the courage to as to call on her in the morning. He knows she has been wanting to do so for quite some time. He shall miss having her in the house, but finding someone to love is an unusual luxury, one for which Yuuri wishes Mari. 

He pries his eyes away, scanning the room. It is filled, hosting many gentlemen, ladies, omegas, and alphas. Some are there with their mates, others unmated, hoping to find a match. Rather like Yuuri, even though he has not been actively looking for quite some time. He, too, wishes to mate for love, like his parents did and Mari hopefully will. He can hardly imagine sharing a life, with someone he does not harbour romantic feelings for, let alone a marriage bed. He lets out a sigh, painfully reminding himself of his predicament as he tries to replace the breath he let escape. He looks over the ballroom again. He cannot see Phichit, so he surmises the omega may be in one of the other rooms. 

He tries to breathe as he moves down the hall, the warmth of the crowded house adding to the breathlessness. He’s getting dizzy with it, having to grab a wall, when warm grey eyes and a bright smile find him. Phichit’s expression turns serious almost instantly, and soon there are hands on his shoulder.

“Yuuri, what ever is the matter?” he asks, worry seeping into his scent. Yuuri’s must smell distraught, having such a hard time breathing. How is it getting harder with every breath?

“I cannot breathe,” Yuuri gasps. “I need to loosen the corset.” 

“Oh,” Phichit says, an understanding tone in his voice. “Of course. Come.”

Phichit guides him through the house they both know well from attending several dances and dinners here. The Giacomettis are good friends with Yuuri’s parents, and he knows it is the same for Phichit’s family. It is even warmer as they move back into the crowded ballroom, and Yuuri is gasping in as much air as he can, certain his distress has fully seeped into his scent by now. Soon, the alphas will start to fret, if he does not manage to control it. Phichit’s hand is warm in his, and he guides him through the throng of people until a door opens, then falls closed behind them. It’s an empty sitting room, and is so much cooler that it helps make him feel less dizzy at once. 

“Alright, I will have to hurry. I do not know how much time we have before someone walks in,” Phichit says, already pulling Yuuri’s dress up and getting into position behind him. 

Yuuri nods. He is still so faint that he hardly cares for anything but being able to breathe again. Then the door opens.

* * *

Victor’s nose twitches with the sour scent of an omega in pain, or in distress at the very least. He had been talking to his friend from university, Christophe, when an omega just arriving had caught his eye. He had hair as dark as raven feathers, soft yet handsome features, and deep brown eyes. Victor’s interest had immediately been piqued, but before he had a chance to politely excuse himself from his company, the omega had moved away. A shame. Victor did not see where he had gone. He would hope to see him later, then, perhaps even ask for a dance. 

The omega appears again before long, this time with his hand in another omega’s. The distressed scent is coming off him in waves, and Victor’s senses heighten. The omega looks pale, a cold sweat shining at his temples. Victor instinctively moves after them, not hurrying despite how he’d like to, for he does not wish to create a scene. The two omegas disappear into a hallway, then into a room. Victor does not see it, but the scent of the distressed omega is so strong they are easy to locate. He wants to make sure the omega is alright, he must, and so he opens the door. 

Two pairs of eyes flicker to him and Victor feels his stomach drop. The one in distress has his dress pushed up, his stockings and drawers and corset—a garment Victor has only heard of before—on display. The other omega seems to be in the process of untying or loosening the latter. It looks deeply uncomfortable, and Victor can only imagine how difficult it must be to breathe in such a binding thing. He freezes for a moment, and so do the omegas. He feels heat seep into his cheeks, both from embarrassment and the view the lovely omega makes. 

“My apologies,” Victor gasps, and then hurries to close the door. He can feel his heart hammering against his ribcage. He moves away from the door but does not wish to leave entirely. He is still worried, and now he feels a need to protect the door from others who might make the same mistake. Victor weighs his options and decides that he will stay, guard the door, and then apologize properly. It was not his intention to walk in on such a scene and embarrass himself, especially in front of the first omega who has caught his attention in a very long time. 

Victor does have to turn a few guests away, and his heart has finally stopped racing by the time the door cracks open again. The omega Christophe introduced earlier as Mr. Phichit Chulanont steps out first. He quirks the corner of his mouth up as he spots Victor before turning back towards the other omega as he steps out. The man stops, eyes wide as they catch Victor’s.

“Yuuri, this is Mr. Nikiforov,” Phichit introduces before turning to Victor. “Mr. Nikiforov, this is my dear friend Mr. Katsuki. It seems you caught us in quite the scandalous situation.”

“My deepest apologies,” Victor rushes out, bowing deeply. “I smelled the scent of distress and worried you were unwell. I should have knocked first.”

Yuuri’s dark eyes blink up at him as he straightens, and Victor feels color stain his cheeks again, heart fluttering in his chest. He cannot remember feeling like this since his presentation. 

“Yes, knocking might be a good idea in the future,” Yuuri says, and the slight sharpness to it makes Victor’s heart jump again. He is so used to omegas being docile and compliant, almost as if they have no personality of their own, or perhaps they simply try to hide it. 

“You are correct. I promise my intentions were pure. I had not anticipated…” Victor trails off, cheeks aflame. 

“If you say so,” Mr. Chulanont chirps, and something fond crosses Mr. Katsuki’s expression. He looks even more lovely now that his cheeks have more color. 

“Mr. Katsuki,” Victor starts then, feeling a sense of urgency. “Could I interest you in a dance?”

“Oh,” Yuuri says, as if truly surprised. He blinks and then bites his lip, scent turning slightly nervous. “Yes I would enjoy that, as long as it is not simply due to you having seen my undergarments.” 

Victor beams and shakes his head, offering his arm to Yuuri. As they make their way to the dancefloor, Victor gathers him in his arms. “I promise it is not. I had planned on asking you since I first saw you come in. You came with another alpha, yes?”

“Yes my sister,” Yuuri agrees as they start moving. Yuuri is an exquisite dancer, the first Victor has met since coming back from abroad who can match his step and perhaps more. 

“I am pleased you accepted my request,” Victor says. “You are an excellent dancer.”

“I must say the same of you,” Yuuri replies, that delicate blush deepening. “Perhaps we shall have the opportunity to dance again after this.”

“I would very much hope so,” Victor agrees, taking a delicate but deep breath of the omega’s lovely, excited scent. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know how you too can get a monthly promt ficlet from me - check this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20) out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
